The present invention relates to craft hoops and more particularly to a craft hoop incorporating structure to more securely hold fabric secured by the craft hoop.
Craft hoops of the prior art generally comprise concentric inner and outer rings. The inner ring has a fixed diameter and the outer ring has an adjustable diameter. Material upon which a craft is to be performed is placed across the inner ring. The outer ring is then placed over the material and around the inner ring and the diameter of the outer ring is then adjusted such that the outer ring fits snugly against the material and inner ring so as to hold the material between the two rings. Craft work is then performed on the material held taut between the two rings.
The rings of most craft hoops on the market have smooth abutting surfaces between which the fabric is secured. Pulling and pressing on the fabric while performing a craft causes the fabric to slide between the rings. Recognizing this problem, several attempts have been made to increase the grip on the fabric by making the abutting surfaces of the inner and outer hoops irregular and by securing strips of resilient, flexible material to one or more of the rings. The strips of flexible material such as felt or leather have been secured to the ring by gluing. The gluing process is labor intensive and the adhesive bond often deteriorates relatively quickly. U.S. Pat. No. 758,535 to Howden shows a craft hoop having an elastic cord positioned in a recess or groove in the inner ring of a craft hoop assembly. The recess is particularly shaped to retain the ring in the recess during use, however the specific shape of the groove would be relatively complicated to machine into a hoop and results in relatively limited contact between the material secured between the rings and the flexible cord.
Although wooden hoops have been extremely popular, the escalating cost of wood has increased demand for hoops made of alternative materials such as plastic. Plastic hoops generally provide even less frictional resistance than wooden hoops. Therefore the demand and need for effective yet inexpensive means for securing or gripping material between such hoops has increased. Currently available systems have failed to meet this need.